We're a Parent
by cleodaze
Summary: The force marriage had turned into a very lovely marriage. Ichigo and Rukia had now a very wonderful life with their twin, Eien and Emiko. But will Ichigo make a good husband and father? Or will jealousy tear them apart? AU


**Iŋţſơdưсţiơŋ**

[**We're a Parent**]

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except for the plot and story, that is originally from me.**

**INTRO: Hi guys! I'm back with I'm Not Single the Sequel, and no, I didn't adapt any film on this. But I do get inspired a lot from the surrounding. For those who kindly READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND PUT MY STORY ON THEIR ALERT LIST, *shout as loud as a human can shout* THANK YOU!!! You really make me happy and I think you deserve a sequel. **

**For those who is new to my story, well, to be honest you don't have to read the first one to understand this, but I admit you might get confuse at some part. I just don't want you to get confused so you better read the first one, but it is up to you, to read the first one or not. ^^ **

**Just a reminder, yeah I'm sixteen, English is my **_**third**_** language and I admit I'm an amateur (-.-) so I'm truly sorry for any grammar mistake, lame plot, ect. Tell me where I do wrong and I try my best to fix it. Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY: The force marriage had turned into a very lovely marriage. Ichigo and Rukia had now a very wonderful life with their twin, Eien and Emiko. But will Ichigo make a good husband and father? Or will jealousy tear them apart?

* * *

**

First Chapter: Meet the Kids

_People usually say that having children will give the sparkle to your family, but it is also a big responsibility when becoming a parent. I don't know whether I am ready to have kids or not. I mean, I was happy, well beyond happy when Rukia got pregnant. But I__'m also scared that I will not going to be a great father. Rukia said not to worry about it, she also said that I will be the greatest father in the world, and I hope what she said is right. _

_When she was about to deliver the baby, I was panicked. I was at the clinic when Hisana-san called me and said Rukia was in the hospital. I took my car key and phone, and rush to the clinic. I was driving like a mad man until police traffic summoned me. I told him my current situation and you know what he did? He escorted me to the hospital. How cool was that?! Just as I arrived, I thanked the police and run to the Emergency Room at floor eight where Hisana-san told me. Then I was pushed by my mom to the ER and I saw Rukia. She looked like she was about to kill some one any minute. I stood by her side and said all the things that I could think at that time to support her._

_At last, the baby was safely delivered. I was the happiest person in the universe at that night. The doctor gave me my son while my daughter was given to Rukia. I kissed Rukia's forehead and stared at my twin, Kurosaki Eien and Kurosaki Emiko. But I still wonder. Will I be a great father and husband?_

****

It is a great day in Karakura town, where the sky is blue, the air is fresh, the bird is singing and the environment is calm. On the other hand, the Kurosaki Mansion, previously known as the Kuchiki Mansion, is not something that you couldn't call calm.

"Rukia! Have you seen my black socks?" asks a very stress doctor. He had search for his socks in their huge closet, but he can not find it anywhere.

"Try to look at the laundry," she shouts back. Rukia is at the bathroom taking a bath. She has classes this morning. She had been accepted into Seireitei University, one of the top ten universities in Japan also one of the greatest university in the world. She was so excited when she got the news because she can finally continue her study on business. Now, she is on her final year, and she knows she will be very busy. After she gets her Master, she will be employed by her father and inherit the business.

After done with the bath, she wraps the towel around her body and heads for her closet. She picks her sky blue shirt and a white knee length skirt. She put them on and combs her hair. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and starts putting make up on her face.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps. When she turns around, she finds her husband was at the door, scowling. _Why am I not surprise?_ She thinks. She lifts one of her eyebrows, trying to ask what the matter is.

"I can't find my black socks and I'm late for work," he crosses his arm.

Rukia rolls her eyes. Sometimes her husband can be so childish. "Why not wear your grey one?" she continues to comb her hair.

"In the laundry," he mumbles.

"When was the last time you saw your socks?" she glances at him.

"I came home from the clinic and I put my shoe on the rack and I have been attack by Eien and Emiko and… oh no," Ichigo runs to his children's room. He opens his daughter's door and searches the room.

A six years old girl rubs her eyes and looks at her very frustrating father. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Emiko asks.

"I'm searching for my black socks," answers Ichigo without looking at her. Then, he hears Emiko chuckles. He turns around, faces scowling, arm crossing and narrows his eyes at his daughter.

"Uh, asks Eien," she says and runs to her mom's room.

Now, Ichigo stomps his feet to his sons room. He opens the door and again arm crossing and eyes narrows at his son.

Eien woke up from his sleep to find a very angry man beside his bed. "Good morning daddy, why is the long face?" he asks innocently.

"Eien, you know where my socks is?" Ichigo says.

"Uh, ask…" Eien starts but has been cut by his father.

"Don't tell me to ask your sister," his anger rising a bit causing his voice a little harsh.

"Okay, _maybe_ I know where it is," his son says defeated and get off the bed. He walks to his toy box and takes his dad socks. He pours all the contents he had put on the socks in to his toy box and gives the socks to his dad.

Ichigo frowns when he sees his socks, which had stretched due to all the toys his son had stuff inside his socks. "What have you done to my socks?" asks Ichigo confuses.

"It's not a sock. It's a magic sack where Aaron the Wizard put his entire magic potion to save the kingdom from a dragon," he explains while pointing to his new sets of toys that Ichigo brought him, Mighty Wizard.

"Both of them?" Ichigo lifts his eyebrow.

"Hey, Aaron needs lots of potion and magic to defeat the evil dragon you know," then Eien becomes silent. "Well, are you angry?" he finally asks looking at his dad with his violet eyes that he inherits from his mom.

Ichigo smiles. He can never be angry at his children more than one minute. He pats his son's orange hair which Eien got from him and hugs him. "How can I be angry at my mischievous wizard?"

Now it is Eiens' turn to smile. He and his sister had been used by his dad's constantly scowling face until they feel like his dad looks weird without his scowl. But just now, his father looks rather scary even for him. Ichigo lifts Eien behind his back and carry him to his bedroom where Rukia and Emiko are.

"So, what did he do now?" asks Rukia while ties Emiko's dark hair which she got from her mother, only Emiko is a bit longer, into French braid.

"He changed my sock into a…" Ichigo spin his head tries to look at his son at his back.

"Magic sack," Eien finished his dad's sentence.

"Yes, for his new toys that I brought him," he shrugs.

Rukia just chuckle at her son's behaviour. She gets up and holds her daughter's hand. "Come on, or we are going to be really late than we already are."

"Last ones reaches the car can't play the Xbox tonight!" shouts Emiko who already run to the car.

Eien jumps from his father's back and shouts back, "That is not fair!"

"Here they go again," said the all knowing Rukia.

****

It is only 7.45 am; however the Chibi's Nursery is as busy as a nursery can be. They tidy the place before the kids, accurately 16 kids, arrive. After that, they arrange the breakfast and a few study materials to teach the kids. 8 o'clock sharp, many parents had arrived to sent their kids there before they go to work.

"Oh they are here!" shouts Rangiku while peeping at the window, "Prepare yourselves people!"

"What? They here? I still haven't hid my things yet!" said Isane. She shoves her handbag in a nearby drawer and waits for the worse coming.

At last, the last parent that arrives is non other than Ichigo and Rukia holding hands with their kids and walk into the nursery.

"Sorry Kotetsu-san, we're a bit late," says Rukia bowing.

"It is okay, so where are the two evi- I mean adorable twin?" says Kiyone with a fake smile.

"Here we are!" Emiko and Eien shout together. They wave at their parents who wave back and walk towards the car, then they grin at each other before turning back to go inside the nursery with a happy face.

Kiyone narrows her eyes at them. _What evil plan do they have now?_ She says to herself and shuffling straight inside.

The kids put their belongings in their own shelves with the help from Isane and Kiyone and run to the dining room to eat their breakfast. They sit at the chair with their name paste on it, this had to be done to avoid them fighting for a chair, and wait for the food.

Rangiku comes into the kitchen with a tray of delicious breakfast. She tells the kids to eat with manners and do not throw the food at their friends face, well that warning is directed to Eien and Emiko who smile an innocent smile at her.

"Itadakimasu!" and the kids start to munch at their Tamagoyaki, or rolled omelette.

After fifteen minutes of eating, still nothing happened. Rangiku monitor the kids, especially the twin. _Did they decide to be good today?_ And she looks at Isane and Kiyone who had the same confuse expression.

"Rangiku-san, we're finished eating!" pronounce Eien and Emiko.

"Okay, go to the sink and wash your hands," says Rangiku and goes to their place to take their plates to the sink. The twins do as they say which is weird for the three babysitters. Rangiku shrugs and takes the plate.

"Aaahhhhh!" Rangiku scream at the top of her lungs, the plates slip of her hands and fall on the floor. She lost her balance, and holds the table for support, unfortunately that is not enough and she follows the plate to the floor.

The dining room is a mess. Foods every where. Rangiku is now sprawling at the floor, with the rest of the kids laughing at her.

"What had happened Rangiku-chan?" asks Isane.

"That twin put a bug in their plate! I was surprise I throw the plate and fell on the floor! Oh that tricky twin, I'll get them!" Rangiku gets up and searches for the said twin. Unfortunately for her, she slips on the oil that Emiko put and fell on the floor again.

"Rangiku-chan!" shouts Isane and Kiyone together.

Rangiku gets on her feet and yells "Emiko! Eien! Come here, now!"

Eien and Emiko slowly walk to their fuming babysitter. Emiko tries to do puppy eyes with her startling amber eyes which she got from her father, but Rangiku just stares at her.

"Care to explain?" said the angry babysitter arms cross.

Eien is the first to speak. "Well, that's not a bug. It is a Red Flour Beetle, or binomially name _Tribolium castaneum, _or so daddy said,and it was and accident. It is my complete sets of insects' toys and I want to play it here so I bring it with me. I guess it might fell onto my plate, and when we tried to wash our hands, Emiko by mistake knocked the oil bottle and it fell on the floor," he says with his cute but manly kid voice.

Emiko nods, "We are sorry," she bows along with Eien.

The three babysitters look at each other. Then finally, Rangiku says, "Can we really trust you this time?"

They both nod and raise their hands as a promise sign.

"Oh alright, but you still need to help me clean the mess, okay," now she had her arms on her hip.

"Yes madam!" they said in unison.

****

Ichigo park the car on the porch. Rukia looks at her children at the backseat, deep asleep.

"Wow, look how worn-out they are," says Rukia to her husband.

"Yeah, maybe they were exhausted after playing so much at the nursery," Ichigo takes the key out and turns his head to Rukia.

"You think they are ready for tomorrow?" she says.

"Yeah, I mean, they are Eien and Emiko, plus they are our children, they are strong," Ichigo holds her hands.

"But I do wonder why Matsumoto-san was really excited when I said we will not going to send Eien and Emiko on weekdays, only on Saturday."

"Me neither. I'll carry them inside," Ichigo unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car.

Rukia takes her kids stuff and her handbag inside while Ichigo carries his two children and bring them to bed.

He put Eien on his bed, tucks the blanket on his son, and kisses his head. Next, he does the same thing to his daughter. After tucking Emiko, he sits on her bed for a while.

"Tired huh?" asks Rukia at the door frame.

"You could say that," answers Ichigo. "Well, let's go to bed before these two wakes up."

Rukia giggles. "Yeah, or we never gets to sleep."

Ichigo walks to his wife and carries her bridal style to their bedroom.

"Aren't you tired? I can walk by myself you know," Rukia puffing cutely.

"It's not a crime carrying people so shut it, mid-" he didn't, or can't finish his sentence because Rukia had smack his head, hard.

* * *

**How was it? As usual, you know how to tell me if I make mistake somewhere or if my plot was lame or slow or anything at all, just review. Okay! Hoho, Rangiku, Isane and Kiyone as a not so lucky babysitter! XD don't worry, more Eien-Emiko's antics coming your way****, although they always do it by accident! I was inspired by my brothers and sister (don't ask) on that.**

**There are some of the characters will be OOC as they were in 'I'm Not Single'; I had to so it will fit the original movie and in this story too as this is a sequel. Ichigo will be a bit OOC too, because he is a husband and a father of two kids, he can't totally be like when he is a teenager.**

**Review!**

**Loved,**

**-'cleodaze'-**


End file.
